


Flightless

by W_Ing_W_Ing9



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuddling and making out but no smut, mafia boss top, singer/rapper gdragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Ing_W_Ing9/pseuds/W_Ing_W_Ing9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter one is a sweet moment between Seunghyun and Jiyong after a week of not seeing each other.<br/>Chapter two is about Daesung and Jiyong's koala cuddles and reassurance. <br/>Chapter three is on about Youngbae's and Jiyong's time in Oia, Santorini, Greece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flightless

   Seunghyun slid his hand along the finger scan and when he heard the click of the door, he opened it, relieved by the warm heat of his villa, and the aromatic smell of honey and passionfruit. It was a sweet, yet calming smell. It was late evening outside, from the sun setting behind the ridges of the mountains in the distance. The lights were open and Seunghyun knew his lover had come home...after a week of not seeing each other. He leaned against the wall of the doorway, taking off his dress shoes with quiet placement. As he did so, he could hear faint music.

   Seunghyun stayed still, wondering if it was his lover making music, so he moved quietly through his villa and to the center of all the lights, the living room. 

   Seunghyun had the villa built specifically in the cradle of the boreal trees so that Seunghyun was safe and isolated and instead, surrounded by the nature of the forest and stone mountains. His villa was his own design with a modern touch to the interior and exterior design with windows all over to see the trees, stars, moon, trees, rocks, mountains and he bought the most unique pieces of furniture he thought he had- _had_ -to have. He had each leisure and dining space wide and spacious so he could relax anywhere. The flooring was smooth laminated wood with puffy frieze carpet around the leisure and master bedroom area. The kitchen held stone flooring. The walls were painted smooth dark blue with white to represent the stars among the night sky with touches of blue and purple and gray for the galaxies-a sight he loved to see when he stayed up late for work and happened to gaze outside. Otherwise they were some wallpaper stickers such as enlarged dandelion and seeds, or a tree with shedding leaves around the house with white as the background for a clean feeling and look. The lighting was embedded in the ceiling and he did have some crystal chandeliers. But mostly, large lamps with extensions were most of the lighting. 

   When he met G-DRAGON on a trial and error meeting, he fell in love. The singer was just too beautiful, too cute, too amazing to ignore and let go and after some events engaging kidnapping and saving, he finally won his heart...with a sweet love. Both of them were busy so there wasn't attention related arguments and they understood and respected each other's career from respected consent and personal areas and time alone if needed. Finally, the singer moved in with him and had a personal chauffeur to take him back home and fro as long as he received a weekly schedule before the following week started. 

   The music got louder as he neared the leisure room. It was the usual hip hop rap he sang, but atmospheric acoustic. It was a playlist Seunghyun listened to whenever he was alone and felt a little melancholy. The playlist shared few same traits: heady orchestras with haunting strings, and sensuous harmonies, the low hum of the bass, the vibrations of the guitar strings...it was perfect for afternoon leisure. He looked over the corner and saw Jiyong. He smiled, taking in the sight. 

   He was laid on the fur carpet above the frieze carpet, a pillow beneath his head, phone in his hands. His orange hair was almost glowing from the fireplace's dancing flames-which happened to be the light of the leisure or living room. He wore a fishnet knitted sweater and a white tank beneath but despite that, it showed the dip of his collarbones, the wide hem exposing small shoulder and smooth, glowing skin. The sleeves were long on his arms and bunched up, covering his wrists and palms. But he didn't wear any pants, donning only his underwear, slim, milky legs glowing. They sprawled out to the extent of the fur mat. The slim hips, the thin figure...everything just cleaned Seunghyun's worries and exhaustion. 

   Jiyong hummed to the song playing on Seunghyun's iPod mini and speakers. He was looking through his private instagram account, scrolling through comments and liking photos. He put down his phone and finally stratched before his head came back and he saw Seunghyun by the corner. He jumped up and holding a hand to his chest, looking surprised, he laughed. "Oh my gosh, you scared me!" he giggled. "Welcome home, Seunghyun." 

   Seunghyun put down his bag and shed his coat, throwing it on the couch before he pulled Jiyong up onto a hug. His body molded with the smaller one as he buried his nose into the warm skin of the crook of his shoulder. He smelled so sweet and homey and Seunghyun inhaled, happy to be home. "I've missed you, Jiyong Kwon." he whispered. 

   Jiyong was hugging him back, arms over the curve of his shoulders. "Me too, Seunghyun Choi." He said. 

   Seunghyun pulled Jiyong into a soft kiss, one hand on his slender hips, the other caressing his neck. Their lips moved against each other, tasting, feeling before they really kissed. It was warm, sweet, and held no sexual desire. They pulled away and Jiyong pressed their foreheads together, the flames casting shadows across their faces. Seunghyun kissed his nose, his cheeks, pecking his lips and Jiyong giggled. Their body began to sway slightly and Jiyong sighed in content. "I've been waiting for you since later afternoon." he said. 

   "Did you?" Seunghyun said. 

   Jiyong hummed. "Yeah."

   "Well, I'm here, baby." Seunghyun said and Jiyong laughed at the title. 

   "That so doesn't fit you, sweetheart." Jiyong giggled and Seunghyun chuckled. 

   He felt Jiyong's hips. "You've grown thin." He said. 

   "Yeah, I've been on the move during the past week." Jiyong said, sighing. "I only got about a few hours a sleep each day." 

   "New album?" Seunghyun asked. 

   Jiyong nodded, smiling a little tiredly. "And album jacket photos, yada yada." he said, dismissing everything with a wave. 

   Seunghyun held him closer and Jiyong wrapped his arms around his neck. "What?" he asked, looking up at him as Seunghyun stared at his perfect oval face. 

   Perfect. Beautiful. Seunghyun brought a hand up and brushed away the 5 to 5 ratio orange bangs so he could see his eyes. "Can I just touch your face?" he asked, voice coming out husky and deep. 

   Jiyong nodded once, slightly and Seunghyun started from his eyes. Honest, brown eyes. The remainder of eyeliner on his eyes. His cheekbones, the jawline and the red lips. Seunghyun smiled. "Want to watch the sunset with me?" he asked and Jiyong's eyes sparkled. "Yes." Jiyong breathed. 

   Seunghyun chuckled. "Okay, let me change." he said. 

   Jiyong nodded and Seunghyun kissed his forehead before he went to retrieve back his coat and bag. He watched Jiyong take his phone from the floor and up the stairs to the second floor of the their bed. Seunghyun's large bed was actually just on another thick, supportive floor. There was a escentric stairway leading to the upper floor. Beneath the floor was a walk-in closet, a small swimming pool, and shower. All connected. All window panelled. Seunghyun walked into his closet, changing out of his mafia suit and tie and dressing into dorky pajamas that Jiyong loved making fun of. 

   He joined Jiyong at the bed where Jiyong was taking a selfie. He was already inside the puffy warm covers of the bed and Seunghyun joined him. Instantly, the lights in the house darkened and he clicked on the lamp on the nightstand on his side. Dim light lit up and Jiyong moved close to Seunghyun and they cuddled into each other. With Seunghyun's arm under Jiyong's head, they watched the sunset slowly sink until they could see the last ray disappear, welcoming the light blue sky of coming night. Already, the stars were appearing and Seunghyun turned his attention to Jiyong whose eyes were already drooping. He smiled and kissed Jiyong's cheek, whispering in his ear. "It's okay to sleep, Jiyong." 

   Jiyong murmured something and Seunghyun instead changed the positions. Jiyong snuggled by his side as Seunghyun laid on his back. His arm was still beneath Jiyong's head and he watched Jiyong sleep. His hair looked fluffy and he stroked his hair, hearing soft snores from the smaller man. He pressed his lips against his head, praying to God. 

    _Rip my wings, make me fall, but God, please, don't take this man away from me._

_Amen._


End file.
